Ghosts that linger
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Cloud und Tifa sitzen beim Abendessen und begehen den schweren Fehler, miteinander zu reden.


Wie immer war es eigentlich zu spät, um noch beim Abendessen zu sitzen, aber wie immer hatte es sich nicht anders ergeben. Tifa stocherte ohne Appetit in den Überbleibseln ihrer Mahlzeit herum, berichtete vom vergangenen Tag und stellte einen Plan für den kommenden auf. Auch Cloud schob die Reste auf seinem Teller von einer Seite zur anderen. Sie wollten nicht zueinander passen und bestanden zu seinem großen Bedauern überwiegend aus Gemüse, das Tifa tagsüber nicht losgeworden war. Blieb ihm nur, alles mit einem großen Schluck Wein hinunterzuspülen. Der schmeckte anders als sein Essen vorzüglich. War die letzte Flasche, er sollte bei Gelegenheit für Nachschub sorgen.

"Ich denke, das wird eng. Wann kannst du zu Hause sein?", fragte Tifa.

"Wenn alles gut klappt gegen fünf oder sechs."

"Früher geht's nicht?"

"Dürfte eher später werden."

"Tja, dann schwimmen wir ein bisschen."

"Kannst du Tonja nicht fragen?"

"Schon geschehen. Wird wahrscheinlich nichts."

"Ich beeile mich."

"Wäre gut."

"Okay."

Tatsächlich war kein einziges Fleischstück mehr übrig; alles auf Clouds Teller entstammte pflanzlichen Ursprungs. Bei dem verkrümmten Ding unter den Erbsen könnte es sich jedoch um eine Nudel handeln. Cloud wagte es und probierte.

"Würdest du bitte nicht so ein Gesicht ziehen?"

"'Tschuldigung."

Tifa ließ ihre Gabel über einem Paprikastückchen kreisen. "Ich hätte vorhin nichts essen sollen."

"Du brauchst von mir aus nicht auf mich zu warten. Ich besorge mir unterwegs was."

"Vielleicht sitze ich ja gerne mit dir zusammen an einem Tisch?" Sie lächelte und schob die Paprika in ihren Mund. "Ein- oder zweimal die Woche."

"Hm."

"Fühlt sich dann fast so an, als hätten wir ein Leben und nicht nur Arbeit."

"Kommt mir trotzdem wie Arbeit vor", sagte Cloud.

"Was? Wie meinst du das?" Sie setzte sich auf, ihr Lächeln war verschwunden.

"Was?"

"Was du gerade gesagt hast. Das mit der Arbeit?"

"Weiß auch nicht." Cloud legte seine Gabel hin und fuhr sich über die Augen. „Habe ich nicht so gemeint. Ich bin müde."

"Na dann."

"Ich bin satt. Lassen wir alles stehen und liegen und gehen schlafen?"

Tifa zuckte mit den Schultern. "Klar."

"Gut." Cloud schob den Stuhl zurück und wollte aufstehen, aber Tifa blieb sitzen und klopfte sich mit den Zinken ihrer Gabel gegen die Unterlippe.

"Weißt du", sagte sie nach einem Augenblick, „du kannst nicht so was sagen, und es dann nicht erklären. Wie hast du das gemeint?"

"Muss das jetzt sein?"

"Du hast es gerade eben gesagt, also ja. Würdest du mir bitte erklären, wie du das gemeint hast?"

Cloud ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. "Es war so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe. Es fühlt sich wie Arbeit an. Es ist anstrengend."

"Wieso?" Sie biss leicht auf ihre leere Gabel. Cloud hatte sie schon öfter dabei beobachtet, wie sie auf ihrer Kette oder dem Bund eines Pullovers herumknabberte. Kurze Fingernägel zu haben war manchmal ein Nachteil.

"Weil ich mir überlegen muss, was ich sage und wann ich besser nichts sage", antwortete er. „Weil ich so tun muss, als ob ich alles verstehe und als ob alles einfach und leicht zu erledigen wäre. Weil ich so tun muss, als ob ..."

"Was?" Die Gabel landete wieder auf dem Teller. Er glaubte nicht, dass Tifa noch angespannter als gerade auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen konnte, ohne in der Mitte durchzubrechen.

"Wir sollten wirklich ins Bett", versuchte er es erneut.

"Als ob es dich interessiert? Wolltest du das sagen?"

"Ja. Kommt vor."

"Mit mir hier zu sitzen langweilt dich also?"

Cloud schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

"Überfordert dich?"

"Nein, ich habe nichts dergleichen behauptet."

"Doch, hast du. Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, findest du es anstreng-"

"Ich wünsche mir einfach manchmal, wir könnten mehr wir selbst sein. Wir müssten nicht so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung und wir glücklich und hätten alles fest im Griff. Etwas weniger Schauspielerei. Oder vielleicht Heuchelei. Was weiß ich."

"So sind wir doch gar nicht." Tifa sah ihn empört an. „Ich weiß nicht, worauf du dich hier beziehst, aber ich tue nie so, als wäre immer alles in bester Ordnung. Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, habe ich mitnichten immer alles im Griff, aber ich wüsste nicht, warum ich mich deshalb nicht mal abends mit dir an einen Tisch setzen und einfach entspannen dürfte. Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

"Du bist nicht entspannt, du spielst mir etwas vor." Es wunderte ihn, dass er so ruhig blieb. Vielleicht interessierte es ihn wirklich nicht mehr.

"So ein Unsinn. Wie kommst du nur immer auf so einen Unsinn?" Er erwartete, dass sie vorwurfsvoll mit einem Finger auf ihn zeigen würde, aber sie blieb weiterhin gerade sitzen und presste beide Handballen gegen die Tischkante, als wolle sie ihn von sich wegschieben.

"Habe ich recht?", fragte Cloud.

"Nein, das ist Blödsinn."

"Wir stehen morgens auf, gehen in verschiedene Richtungen und sehen uns nicht. Wir arbeiten den ganzen Tag und sind so beschäftigt, dass wir nicht aneinander denken, oder willst du mir wirklich weismachen, dass es anders ist? Nein? Kannst du nicht, oder?" Tifa antwortete nicht, also fuhr er fort: „Abends gibt es meist etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen, was erfordert, dass wir uns aufteilen. Wenn sich unsere Wege trotzdem zufällig kreuzen, wieso soll ich dann so tun, als wäre ich zufrieden?"

"Das steckt also dahinter!" Tifa nickte und setzte eine Art Lächeln auf. Kein schönes. „Also gut, dann nenne mir bitte ein Pärchen, bei dem es anders läuft! Nur eins!"

"Andere haben damit nichts zu tun, es geht allein um dich und mich."

"Aha. Eins! Komm schon! Eins!"

"Es geht nicht um andere-"

"Nein, es geht hier um das Leben! Tut mir leid, wenn ich deine rosaroten Träume zerplatzen lassen muss, aber Erwachsene haben Verpflichtungen. Du und ich, wir haben Verpflichtungen, aus denen wir uns nicht einfach herauswinden können. Es gibt Menschen, die auf uns angewiesen sind und sich auf uns verlassen. Sich aus der Verantwortung zu stehlen, weil gerade alles ein bisschen anstrengend und eintönig ist, ist nicht drin. Irgendwann wird es auch wieder besser, weißt du?" Sie lehnte sich nun doch zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Und wenn nicht?"

Tifa zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann bleiben wir dran, bis es so weit ist."

"Was ist, wenn es nicht besser wird? Wenn die guten Zeiten hinter uns liegen?" Er bemerkte, dass er mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger abwechselnd auf die Tischplatte trommelte und presste die Hand stattdessen flach auf das Holz. „Willst du stur weitermachen und die Wirklichkeit ignorieren?"

"Das tue ich nicht."

"Sicher?"

"Ich verstehe nicht, was du von mir willst. Worum geht es bei diesen Anschuldigungen? Niemand hat je behauptet, dass unser Leben leicht werden wird. Wir haben es zu oft vermasselt, wir haben zu viele Fehler begangen, aber wir hatten immer ein Ziel vor Augen. Dass nicht alles auf Anhieb perfekt wird, kann uns doch jetzt nicht von unserem Weg abbringen?"

"Wenn wir erkennen, dass der Weg ein falscher ist?" Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, aber Cloud war sich nicht sicher, was er in ihrem sah. War sie wütend oder ängstlich? Verständnis sah er jedenfalls nicht.

"Es geht allen so, Cloud." Manchmal schlug sie genau diesen Tonfall bei den Kindern an. Tifas berühmte _'Du musst mir nur genau zuhören, dann verstehst du die Welt'_-Erklärungen. „Allen wird es manchmal zu viel! Alle haben es manchmal satt. Der Trick ist, trotzdem nicht das Handtuch zu werfen. Es weiter zu versuchen! Das bedeutet nicht, dass man nicht ändern soll, was schief läuft, das meine ich nicht. Ich meine aber, das was wir haben, ist zu wichtig, um es wegen einer Laune auf's Spiel zu setzen."

"Du klammerst dich verbissen an deine Vorstellung von einer idealen-"

"Ich, ja? Oh nein, nein, nein! Ich lebe in der Realität, du bist derjenige, der mit irgendwelchen unerreichbaren Idealzuständen ankommt."

"Nein, tue ich nicht. Ich sage nur, dass du und ich keine Beziehung mehr führen, die ich für erstrebenswert halte." Kaum hatte er es gesagt, fühlte er sich leicht wie eine Feder, als würde er schweben. Irgendwie unwirklich.

"Das klingt wie etwas, was du sonst wo aufgeschnappt hast."

"Ist die Wahrheit. Jetzt weißt du es." Aber es war wirklich, bloß wollte Tifa es einfach nicht erkennen.

"Dann sage mir bitte auch, was dich konkret stört, ja?"

"Dass keiner von uns beiden jemals ehrlich sein kann. Locker lassen kann. Dass wir immer im Kreis rennen. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, ob wir etwas nachrennen oder vor etwas davonlaufen. Ich brauche eine Pause."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben; ein Gesichtsausdruck, den sie an _ihm_ hasste. "Wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte sie leise.

"Ich weiß noch nicht. Was denkst du?"

"Ich denke, dass wir nicht aufgeben sollten." Sie sprach langsam, versuchte selbstsicher zu klingen. „Auch wenn die letzten Wochen nicht so toll waren, sollten wir es weiter versuchen. Um Beziehungen muss man sich bemühen. Das Glück fällt niemandem in den Schoß, uns sowieso nicht."

"Also das heißt, wir bemühen uns noch mehr als sonst, und es wird alles tatsächlich wieder gut, oder zumindest zufriedenstellend? Und was ist, wenn wir in einem Jahr wieder an diesem Punkt hier angelangt sind? Führen wir dann genau das gleiche Gespräch? Haben wir ein ähnliches nicht schonmal geführt?"

"Dann sollten wir eben kämpfen! Darin sind wir beide gut."

"Kämpfen?", wiederholte Cloud ungläubig.

"Das ist es, wofür wir gemacht sind."

Er musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. "Gegen wen willst du kämpfen? Gegen dich oder gegen mich?"

"Das meinst du nicht ernst?" Jetzt war sie eindeutig wütend. „Wie kannst du mich absichtlich so falsch verstehen?"

"Ich wundere mich nur."

Tifa schluckte herunter, was immer sie sagen wollte, und hob geschlagen beide Hände. "Wir sind beide todmüde. Was dagegen, wenn wir das morgen weiter besprechen?"

"Nein, gar nicht. Ich räume den Tisch morgen früh auf."

"Okay." Sie stand auf und ging schnell ins Schlafzimmer.

Cloud blieb zurück. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er sie ausgelacht hatte.

oOoOo

Während er sich die Zähne putzte, freundete er sich mit dem Gedanken an, die Nacht ohne Kissen oder Decke in seinem altem Bett im Arbeitszimmer zu verbringen. Tifa war direkt ins Schlafzimmer gegangen und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Sie würde sie nie zuschlagen, um die Kinder nicht zu wecken, doch Cloud wusste auch so, wie wütend sie war. Jetzt anzuklopfen und nach Schlafkleidern oder einer Decke zu verlangen wäre eine wirklich schlechte Idee. Wahrscheinlich würde er sowieso nicht schlafen, sondern die Wand anstarren, bis die Dunkelheit Formen und Kreaturen erschuf, die zurückstarrten. Im Spiegel vor ihm sah er, wie Tifa in einem der übergroßen T-Shirts, die sie nachts gerne trug, das Schlafzimmer verließ und sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Rahmen der Badezimmertür lehnte.

"Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Wieso soll das falsch sein?", fragte sie.

Cloud konnte wegen der Zahncreme in seinem Mund nicht antworten und deutete ihr mit einem Finger, einen Moment zu warten.

"Ich habe mir das so lange gewünscht, so lange auf dich gewartet, und jetzt soll das schon alles gewesen sein? Das will ich nicht glauben!"

Er spuckte den Schaum ins Waschbecken, und spülte mit einer Handvoll Wasser nach.

"Ich habe mir auch immer gewünscht, mit dir zusammen zu sein", sagte er schließlich. „Ich habe mir nächtelang ausgemalt, wie das Leben dann sein würde. Jeden Abend Feuerwerk am Himmel, bunte Blumen auf der Straße-"

"Vielleicht auch nur ein ehrliches Lächeln?"

Cloud fragte sich, wann Tifa sich angewöhnt hatte, ihn dauernd zu unterbrechen, und wieso ihm das vorher nie aufgefallen war.

"Jetzt sind wir ja zusammen", sprach er weiter, "wann hast du zuletzt ein Feuerwerk gesehen?"

"Mir reicht ein ehrliches Lächeln."

"Fein. Also, wann hast du zuletzt ein ehrliches Lächeln gesehen? Ein glückliches?"

Sie überlegte einen Augenblick. "Als wir den ganzen Tag unterwegs waren, um die neuen Stühle zu besorgen. Weißt du noch?"

Er wusste, welchen Tag sie meinte. Sie hatten getrödelt, sich Zeit genommen, nichts getan und es genossen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihm fröhlich von lustigen Begebenheiten und merkwürdigen Begegnungen im _Siebten Himmel_ erzählt hatte, und auch wie er nicht hatte widerstehen können, ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zu streichen. Er hatte einen Arm um Tifa gelegt und sie an sich gezogen, sie hatte kurz gezögert, dann nachgegeben und ihn angestrahlt.

"Ja, stimmt", musste er zugeben. "Das war ein guter Tag." Aber mehr als das Lächeln war ihm ihr Zögern im Gedächtnis geblieben.

"Solche Tage sind da, Cloud! Du willst sie nur nicht sehen."

"Aber wenn sie so selten sind, sind sie dann gut, weil wir zusammen sind, oder obwohl wir zusammen sind?"

"Du machst mich fertig." Sie stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und wandte sich halb zum Gehen. „Du machst mich wirklich fertig!"

"Weil ich recht habe?"

"Nein, weil du wie immer nur das Negative sehen willst. Weil du dir die Wahrheit zurechtbiegst. Was willst du eigentlich? Dass ich dir sage, wie recht du hast? Dass es ein großer Fehler war, es immer und immer wieder zu versuchen? Was genau soll falsch daran sein? Was denkst du, wo wir jetzt wären, wenn wir uns im Stich gelassen hätten?"

"Ich will und wollte dich niemals im Stich lassen. Du bist mir sehr wichtig, weißt du?"

"Ach? Du redest gerade davon, welch grandiose Idee von dir es wäre, mich zu verlassen, oder verstehe ich da was falsch?"

"Nein. Ja. Ich will-"

"Du weißt nicht, was du willst! Also wählst du den leichtesten Weg und willst gehen."

Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf ein Ende des Sofas setzte und beide Arme um die angezogenen Beine schlang. Cloud folgte ihr und ließ sich auf die gegenüberliegende Lehne fallen.

"Ich will nicht alleine sein", flüsterte Tifa in den Raum.

"Ich genauso wenig", stellte Cloud klar. „Und das müssen wir auch nicht."

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

"Ich werde noch ein paar Tage bleiben, bis ich eine Unterkunft gefunden habe, dann ziehe ich aus."

"Großartig. Hau ab und lass mich im Stich!"

"Tifa, ich werde ausziehen, aber ich habe nicht vor, aus deinem Leben zu verschwinden. Wenn du oder die Kinder mich brauchen, oder ich euch irgendwie helfen kann, bin ich sofort da."

"Ich glaube dir sogar, dass du dir das tatsächlich vornimmst. Ein paar Wochen geht es vielleicht gut, bis dich etwas anderes ablenkt. Dann wirst du uns sehr schnell vergessen. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, oder? Wie lange hat es damals gedauert, bis dein schlechtes Gewissen unseretwegen verschwunden war?"

"Es ist nicht verschwunden. Aber ob du es dir vorstellen kannst oder nicht, meine Entscheidung damals hatte nichts mit euch zu tun. Es darf auch mal um mich gehen. Und ich lasse dich nicht im Stich! Mir liegt an dir! Ich habe es satt, dich so zu sehen. Ich bremse dich aus, Tifa, so wie du mich ausbremst. Wir stehen uns gegenseitig bloß im Weg, aber da du dich weigerst, das zu erkennen, werde ich freiwillig die Rolle des Bösewichts übernehmen und gehen. Du darfst dann jedem erzählen, wie dich dein mieser Ex schon wieder verlassen hat-"

„Oh, bitte!"

"-aber ich tue das für uns beide. Ja? Könntest du diese Möglichkeit nur kurz in Erwägung ziehen?"

„Du bist mein erklärter Held! Und wie willst du deine selbstlosen Absichten den Kindern beibringen?"

"Ich werde ihnen die Wahrheit sagen. Wenn sie mich brauchen, werde ich für sie da sein, ich wohne nur nicht mehr im selben Haus."

"Oh, das ist so…" Tifa legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie und lachte leise. Damit waren sie wohl quitt. "Wie lange planst du das eigentlich schon?"

"Ich denke seit ein paar Wochen darüber nach."

Sie sah ihn wieder an. "Und dennoch erwähnst du es ganz nebenbei beim Abendessen?"

Clouds Antwort war eine ungelenke Mischung aus Nicken und Schulterzucken, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Also schön. Es gibt eine Sache, die mich gewaltig stört. Willst du's wissen?"

"Ja."

"Du willst verschwinden und gelegentlich so gnädig sein, mich und die Kinder mit einem Besuch zu beehren, ja? Damit… ich weiß auch nicht, damit ich mir mal einen Abend freinehmen und auf den Putz hauen kann? Damit ich losziehen und die wahre Liebe finden kann? Hast du dir das so in etwa vorgestellt? Weil du es doch für mich tust?"

"Tifa, du drehst mir gerade jedes Wort im Mund rum. Aber du darfst dann gerne tun, was du möchtest."

"Okay. Also, in dem Fall machen wir es einfach andersrum. Wie wär's? Ich ziehe aus und suche mir eine schicke Wohnung, wo ich mich frei entfalten kann, und du bleibst hier bei den Kindern? Na? Wäre mal was Neues?"

"Und ziemlich unpraktisch. Du müsstest jeden Tag herkommen."

"Lass das doch mein Problem sein. Ich schaffe das schon. Oder passt dir was nicht?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

"Oder willst?"

"Kann."

"Mh-hm. Und weil du annimmst, dass du es nicht kannst - nicht dass das bewiesen wäre -, ist es völlig egal, ob du es überhaupt willst? Stimmt's? Sei doch wenigstens ehrlich!" Tifa sprang auf, die Handflächen wütend nach oben gestreckt. "Du willst nicht allein mit der ganzen Verantwortung zurückbleiben und schiebst dein vermeintliches Unvermögen vor. Wer könnte es dir schon übel nehmen, so überfordert wie du doch bist! Du bist fein raus. Bei mir sieht die Sache natürlich ganz anders aus. Dass ich alleine irgendwie mit allem zurecht komme, ist ja bekannt, da kann man schon mal übergehen, ob ich damit eigentlich einverstanden bin. Ich kann, also muss ich wollen. Klingt das fair für dich?"

"Das klingt sehr an den Haaren herbeigezogen."

"Ist es nicht. Du kannst es drehen, wie du willst. _Du_ gewinnst, _ich_ verliere, egal was ich tue. Wunderbar. Ganz toll. Ich muss mir das nicht länger anhören, ich bin im Bett. Schlaf gut, träum was Schönes, was auch immer!"

Sie stürmte ins Schlafzimmer und schlug die Tür natürlich nicht zu. Cloud saß noch einige Minuten auf der Lehne und überlegte, ob er ihr nachgehen sollte, aber dann rutschte er nach unten und streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus. Die Nacht würde lang und kalt werden und ließ ihn allein mit der Frage, ob irgendjemand verlieren würde, oder beide nur gewinnen konnten.

oOoOo

Tifa hatte jede nur erdenkliche Schlafposition ausprobiert, ehe sie die Waffen streckte und sich eingestand, dass sie in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde. Ein Blick auf dem Wecker verriet ihr, dass es mittlerweile fast vier Uhr war, dass sie schon bald wieder aufstehen musste. Clouds Kissen neben ihr folgte seiner Decke auf den Boden. Sie hätte ihm beide bringen können, aber sollte er doch frieren, es war ihr egal. Wieder und wieder ging sie durch, was sie ihm hatte sagen wollen, was sie ihm hätte sagen müssen. Wieso krochen diese verfluchten Worte immer erst dann aus ihrem Versteck, wenn niemand mehr da war, der sie zu hören vermochte? Wenn nichts mehr zu retten war?

War denn nichts mehr zu retten? Wie sicher konnte sie sich da sein?

Sie musste das klären. Es wissen. Und zwar nicht morgen früh, kurz bevor er wieder die Flucht ergriff, sondern sofort. Was sollte schon schief gehen? Im schlimmsten Fall könnte sie - benommen und erschöpft wie sie war - etwas Falsches sagen.

Tifa legte eine Hand über die Augen und atmete langsam durch die Nase aus, um nicht zu lachen. Sie würde weinen, wenn sie lachen musste.

Also dann!

Sie trat ihre eigene Decke nach unten weg und stand schnell auf. Ein paar Schritte durch das kleine Zimmer, keine Zeit zu kneifen. Der Türknauf drehte sich widerstandslos, die Tür ließ sich ohne quietschende Scharniere aufziehen, die Knie gaben nicht nach, der Boden war zu kalt. Kein ausreichender Grund umzudrehen und wieder ins Bett zu kriechen.

Cloud schlief nicht im Arbeitszimmer, er lag noch auf dem Sofa, die Augen geschlossen. Schon war sie dort.

"Schläfst du?"

"Nein."

Nun stand sie neben ihm und versuchte, etwas in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. War er traurig, aufgeregt, nachdenklich? Es war zu dunkel, überall nur grau.

"Darf ich mich setzen?"

"Klar." Er öffnete die Augen und rückte etwas nach hinten, um ihr Platz zu machen.

Tifa setzte sich so nah wie möglich an die Sofakante, ließ die Füße auf dem kalten Boden stehen und fragte sich, was sie jetzt bloß mit ihren Händen anstellen sollte, oder was sie sagen sollte. Was war die Wahrheit? Wie konnte sie sie so verpacken, dass er sie nicht wieder falsch auffasste? Möglicherweise war es besser, einfach nichts zu sagen.

Sie legte ihre Hand sanft auf seinen mit Gänsehaut überzogenen Arm. Wenn er ihn jetzt wegzog, hatte sie ihn verloren, dann war es vorbei. Aber wenn er ihre Hand nahm, sie festhielt und vielleicht spürte, wie sehr auch sie fror, dann bestand noch Hoffnung.

Cloud sagte ebenfalls nichts, er hob einfach seine Hand und legte sie über ihre.

Darauf hatte sie so sehr gehofft, das war die Rettung. Er hatte es sich tatsächlich noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, gemerkt, dass sie nicht so einfach aufgeben durften. Sie gehörten zusammen. Wenn nicht sie, wer dann?

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Tifas Lippen, erleichtert drückte sie seinen Arm. Sie wollte seine Gänsehaut wegstreicheln, aber sie konnte ihre Hand nicht bewegen. Er hielt sie an Ort und Stelle, presste ihre Finger gerade so fest zusammen, dass es nicht wehtat, während er ihr ruhig in die Augen blickte. Tifa öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, was er da tat, doch dann sah sie es. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, solange er da war.

"Du weißt es doch selbst."

Sie konnten zusammen hier bleiben. Sie konnten warten, bis die Kinder groß waren, und sich einen neuen Grund suchen. Sie konnten sich festhalten, bewegungsunfähig verharren.

"Du bist grausam", sagte sie schließlich.

"Habe ich recht?"

Solange er nicht los ließ, blieben beide gefangen.

"Ich habe Angst, Cloud." Auch das war eine Wahrheit. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst.

"Wir beide haben Schlimmeres überstanden, oder?"

Ja, sie waren ein gutes Team.

"Ich wollte nicht, dass es so wird."

"Ich weiß."

Wie oft hatten sie sich verloren und wiedergefunden?

"Denkst du, dass wir es noch einmal schaffen?"

"Bestimmt. Wie immer."

Sie mussten nur einmal mehr aufstehen, als sie hinfielen. Sie musste jetzt aufstehen.

"Schlaf gut", brachte sie irgendwie hervor.

"Du auch."

Er ließ sie los. Sie sollte das endlich auch tun.


End file.
